Narnian Marks
by Greencreek737
Summary: Susan Pevensie and Caspian X get their soulmarks. COMPLETE possible add ons and one-shots in the future!
1. Susan's Birthday

This is my first story and I do not have a beta reader. Also please forgive me for any grammar errors and terrible writing. If you don't like it DONT READ IT.

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Chronicles of Narnia. I am not C.S Lewis obviously otherwise I'd be dead. Also I'm not Disney or 20th Century Fox or who ever else has rights to the movies and booksIn the Disney movie adaptation, the Pevensies were from Finchley, a district in the northern London Borough of Barnet.

Setting: In the Disney adaptation of The Chronicles of Narnia the Pevensies live in Finchly in England

******************************LINE BREAK**************************

Chapter 1

Susan's Mark

I myself got my mark the day I turned fourteen. Just like everyone else I woke up on my birthday overjoyed that today I would find out what my soulmates first words to me would be. No one really knows how they came about, that's just how things have always been. The marks have been tracked back to ancient roman time with the famous historian Pliny the younger accounting how he got his on his 14th Birthday just like we still do today.

I woke up just like I typically do on my birthday a few hours earlier then anyone in my family. Usually I sit in bed and read a book, but this time it was special. I Susan Pevensie would at 8:14 a.m. Have a sentence of words that my soulmate will say to me someday in the future somewhere on my body.

First i got changed into my outfit for the day then I decided to wake my sibling one at time each in a way i new would bug them the most. Also peter had done the same so I thought I'd continue the newfound tradition. Peters room is across from mine and Edmund's room in to the right of Peters, Lucy and I share a room but I let her sleep a bit longer since she's the youngest.

I quietly snuck out of our room and opened the door to peters room skipping the creaky floor board. As a sort of payback i had decided to shout into his ear to wake up, he had done the very same thing to me on his 14th birthday last year. I tipped toed to his sleeping body crouching down so my mouth was at his ear and yelled, "WAKE UP WAKE UP PETER".

Peter woke at once red in the face, his heart racing. "Susan." He exclaimed "Why in Christs sake did you do that!"

"Think about it brother dear just think and get up you've got 5 minutes to be dressed and out in the hall". And with that I left Peters room and went to Edmund's hoping that the ruckus Peter had caused hadn't woken him up. For Edmund's awakening I decided to just simply wake him up with the sun shining into his eyes which was torture enough for him. I walked around Edmund's bed and pulled open the blinds letting the early morning light blind him in his peaceful sleep.

"Susan!" He shouted incredulously.

"Get up and get dressed meet me out in the hall in five minutes". With that I calmly walked out of Edmund's room a smirk growing on my face not looking back. Peter stood in front of his door still in his sleeping clothes. " What are you staring at get changed. Hurry." Peter walked back into his room trying not to laugh.

"Good one Susan, Good one" he smiled.

When I arrived back at the room I shared with Lucy she was already awake, wide eyed and silently bouncing up and down upon her bed.

"Oh Susan only a few more hours and you'll know what he'll say, I wonder who it could be. A handsome prince, a ragged pirate, oh Susan the possibilities are endless!" Lucy was always overjoyed about anything big happening to anyone in the family. She had always had the biggest heart even at the age of 7.

"I know Lucy I'm excited as well, now get dressed quickly and meet me out in the hall."

When Peter had gotten his mark last year, right across his bicep in neat legible cursive hand writing. Lucy couldn't stop marveling on and on about it. She seemed more excited about it than Peter. Her smile stretched all across her face threatening to tear it in two. The neat writing spells out "Sir, are you alright do you need me to fetch something or someone." She sounds like she'll be a polite girl who cares about people which is someone he needs.

We all have had different theories when it comes to Peters mark. Edmund thinks he'll be a soldier and get wounded in battle. Mother was horrified at that idea and immediately told Edmund of. Mothers idea, was that he would be sitting somewhere, maybe on a bench and lose focus. A nice girl would come along and shake him out of it. I thought something similar to Edmund but I didn't dare say anything like that in front of mother. Lucy was absolutely positive he'd be walking someday and just bump into the girl losing balance and fall backwards (or forward her version is always changing). Father was unsure or he just didn't voice his theory. Peter had thousands of theories and couldn't stick with just one.

I walked out into the hall, Edmund and Peter were standing leaning against the wall whispering to each other. "Alright Boys you ready?" I asked them.

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am" they said in unison.

******************************LINE BREAK**************************

Please leave a review I'd love to hear some feedback. Also if you have any pairing ideas I'll take them into consideration.


	2. Susan Gets her Mark

Welcome to chapter 2. If anyone is reading this please give feedback I would love some. This story is canon to the movies just so you guys know.

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Chronicles of Narnia. I am not C.S Lewis obviously otherwise I'd be dead. Also I'm not Disney or 20th Century Fox or who ever else has rights to the movies and books.

Setting: In the Disney adaptation of The Chronicles of Narnia the Pevensies live in Finchly in England

******************************LINE BREAK*************************

Chapter 2

The boys, Lucy and I all gathered out in the hall. "Alright men, and woman. Our mission is to wake up Mum and Dad."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am" they saluted.

"Ok, so Pete and Ed you go on one side of the bed, Lucy and I have the other side. I'll count to three silently and on three jump. Am I clear." I whispered

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am" they whispered back.

We all quietly walked down the hall towards mum and Dads room. I opened the door very quietly and we snuck in. Peter and Edmund lined up on one side with Lucy and I in the other side. "One. Two. Three." I said silently. And on three we all jumped into their bed waking them up.

"What the-" Dad shouted quickly hiding what he almost said. "Alright alright you got us. Of the bed and out of the room." He laughed

"We'll get changed quickly and meet you four down at the table for breakfast. I trust you can manage making breakfast." Mum smiled at us the most beautiful smile I had always wanted to be like her.

"Yes Mum" we said in unison. All four of us filed one by one back out of the room and down to make breakfast. We decided I would make pancakes, Ed and Lucy would set the table, and Peter would cook bacon and toast some bread. By the time our parents walked down the stairs it was 7:50am. The food was prepared and on the table with the four of us sitting around it.

"Everything looks perfect, and delicious I might add." Mum complimented

"Well I certainly hope so, only the best for Susan's birthday" Dad added.

They sat down, we joined our hands and said a prayer. It was a very nice prayer.

"Amen" we all said in unison.

"Let us eat" Dad called out and with that we dug in. We small talked and you could tell everyone one was excited. When we finished eating we cleared the table washed the plates and silverware and proceeded to the living room. The four of us kids gathered around the love seat that mum and dad share. It was tradition in many homes to gather around and listen to those who already have a mark. The already marked people would tell about their mark and meeting their soulmate for the first time. Dad started with his story.

"I got my mark, just like everyone else when I was 14 right across my forearm. As you know my words are "Welcome to the diner our special today is braised ox cheek. I'll start with you sir what would you like?" So of course I assumed I'd meet my soulmate at a restaurant. Which of course I was right. 7 years later I was 21 at The Painted Diner with some buddies of mine and our waitress was none other then Helen Jones your wonderful mother." His voice reflected how much he loved my mother and how perfect they are together. He gestured to mum to start speaking.

"Well the words I got were "Is the ox in a pasta or just on its own?" My family was so confused by this and I didn't know what to think. But 6 years later I was hired as a waitress for the Painted Diner and one day our special was Braised Ox Cheek. I didn't think anything of it at the time but during the last hour of my shift I was assigned to a group of men. I told them the special. Your fathers eyes went wide and he said those words to me. I froze up so did he. Then I took their orders and with the check I wrote my address down."

"How romantic" Lucy gushed.

"I don't think it's romantic they met in a diner with a special of braised ox. Which is the only good part about it." Stated Edmund

"Oh shush Edmund leave Lucy be"

"Fine Susan" he replied to me.

"Susan it's almost time! Only 1 more minute!" Exclaimed Lucy.

That one minute ended very shortly and soon I felt a short searing pain on my upper arm.

"Ow" I cried out. "Why didn't anyone tell me it would hurt"

"What is it Susan show us" said Lucy bouncing up and down. I looked down upon my arm.

"It says. "Yes and who are you?" It was scrawled out some what neatly but expected for a boy. What could this mean my mind jumped to conclusions. I hope I wasn't rude to him at first and leave a bad impression.

"It could really mean anything Susan don't you worry" my face must have portrayed my thoughts showing mum exactly what was running through my head. "You'll just have to wait a while longer until you find out who it is and what that means. The same goes to you to Peter."

"Yes Mum" we replied.


	3. Caspians Birthday and Soul-Mark

Chapter 3

Caspian's 14th Birthday

Setting: Narnia around 1300 years after the Pevensie Siblings left.

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Chronicles of Narnia. I am not C.S Lewis obviously otherwise I'd be dead. Also I'm not Disney or 20th Century Fox or who ever else has rights to the movies and books.

******************************LINE BREAK*************************

"Dr. Cornelius are you here" I tapped on the door into his living quarters with my knuckles. "I need to speak to you." Normally I would never disturb him on a weekend day but today was special.

Let me explain what happened earlier today to lead up to this.

On the morning of the 12th of February I woke up and started my day just like I do everyday. I knew it was my birthday, but 14th Birthdays aren't any big deal in Narnia to telmarines. Then again my birthday was never very important to my uncle and aunt therefore not important to me. But this time things were different. I dressed in my tunic and put on armor to go train.

The training room was only about a minute away from my room- down the hall, down the stairs and the third door to the left. Training has always calmed my me and taken my mind off of worries. Especially the fact that I could never do anything to please my uncle or get his approval. I think it's the fact that he doesn't have a heir that's his own. He tolerates me though and my Aunt Prunaprismia treats me as her own almost. At least when Uncle Miraz isn't around.

"Deflect, advanced, lunge, pivot, attack" these motions ran through my head as I slaughtered a dummy and moved on to another. "Deflect, advanced, lunge-" a burning sensation seared across my chest. I locked the door and stripped off my shirt. Seared onto my chest was a name; a boys name. A very familiar boys name which was not aloud to be used by the Telmarine people. PETER. It resembled a brand but almost it looked as if it was inked into my skin. The name was of course banned because of High King Peter who had, with his three other siblings, saved Narnia from the White Witch, Jadis. Stories of the kings and queens of old were forbidden. With these stories came magical creatures such as fauns, minotaurs, talking animals, and magic.

These are all things Telmarines were forbidden to learn, speak, read or do anything about because of the king- my uncle. The only reason I know about it is because of my tutor dear old Doctor Cornelius. He teaches me everything maths, history, folklore, science, medicine, anything that could cross your mind; even the things that don't . That is why I decided to go immediately to him.

So that brings me back to the present.

"What. What is it my boy." Dr. Cornelius said with a huff as he opened the door.

"I can't tell you out here sir. No one can overhear us."

"Very well come on in" he gestured towards a chair "Sit down a tell me."

"Today's my birthday and on my birthday I usually train to take my mind off of things. So I got up and dressed and went down to my training room. About 15 minutes in I was hacking into a dummy. Suddenly I felt this searing pain across my chest. I stripped off my tunic to find a name branded into my skin with ink. It reads PETER."

Dr. Cornelius stared at me with wonder. It looked like his mind was racing but he was unsure what to say.

"I can show you" I suggested

"Yes please my boy, I do have an inkling if an idea building. Today is your 14th Birthday, correct?" He inquired

"Yes" I replied "What do you think it could mean?" I took off my tunic revealing the tattoo.

"Oh my yes I suppose my idea was correct" he examined "Put your tunic back on and we shall go to the library. We will not speak about this again until we are back in here for fear of someone overhearing us."

"Yes Doctor" I responded.

"Find any book on the 4 kings and queens of old. Also on tattoos and birthdays."

I nodded my head and with that we were off to the library.

The library was huge. The walls coated in books with hundreds of shelves. Tables were covered in old tapestries telling stories of old and with scrolls stretched across them.

"Caspian look over here in the history of Narnia section and I will look over in the scrolls and tapestry. If you find something place it on the table over there that's clean." He pointed over to the one table that didn't have piles of books, only a few lying around. The history section was small but at the same time very large. Only about 20 books and scrolls stacked the shelves but each one was thick and large.

Some of them were hand binded as if a child had done it and others looked professional. I decided to look at the professional ones first but those didn't prove any worth in them. They were all about the different creatures, the White Witch, Aslan, and the war that saved Narnia. So I sifted through some journals. They were written by Queen Susan and a few by Queen Lucy. I went to the table to sit down and read one journal titled 1004 Jan 1st -July 15th.

 _Wednesday June 23rd 1004_

 _Today my siblings and I went out riding for my 20th birthday. They let me lead and they had set up targets for me to hit with my arrows. It was quite fun. Though not as fun as my 14th Birthday. That was the year I got my soul-mark also known as a soul quote. Peter also has his mark but still hasn't found his girl yet. People here don't get Soul-marks apparently though so I have not really revealed it to anyone. Lucy has not gotten her either, even though she is past 14. I suppose the people in Narnia do not get soul-marks therefore not letting them find their soulmate. Maybe if we go back to England Lucy's will come. Alright goodbye for now._

 _Love,_

 _Susan Pevensie_

Queen Susan and High King Peter had both had these soul-marks. A quote from your soulmate who you will one day find. But she said the weren't to be found in Narnia. Only back in her original home. A place called England. I had never heard of such a place.

******************************LINE BREAK*************************

Until next time folks. Next Chapter will be Dr Cornelius and Caspian discovering more and trying to hide Caspian's mark from everyone.


	4. Caspians Mark

Chapter 4

Just so y'all readers know over updated the past three chapters on grammar and content. This should only apply if you haven't read since before 2/14/17

DONT LIKE IT DONT READ.

Sorry about any grammatical mistakes.

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Chronicles of Narnia. I am not C.S Lewis obviously otherwise I'd be dead. Also I'm not Disney or 20th Century Fox or who ever else has rights to the movies and books.

******************************LINE BREAK*************************

Caspians POV

"Doctor, I've found something and I think it exactly what we've been looking for!" I waved for him to come over. And he hobbled over. This guys got to be at least 80 but you never know. Anyway he came over sat down and I handed him the journal.

We sat in silence for at least 5 minutes while he read and processed the writings.

"Oh my, this is it. You, no, well yes, I think you are somehow tied to the world Queen Susan came from, England." He pondered.

"I have a soulmate? What does that even mean?"

"Well, I'm assuming it means that there is someone perfect out there for you. Your souls match. At least that's what I can infer from Queen Susan's writings." Dr. Cornelius sounded quite confused, he wasn't sure about this new topic that he knew next to nothing about.

"Caspian grab some parchment so we can copy down some of her writings. If we take a book from that section your uncle will surly be furious." I grabbed the stuff to copy some of her words and began to write. Some of the things she wrote were so odd and peculiar. Maybe because they had talking animals, fauns, and minotaurs or because she spoke of a different world.

Once I had finished coping everything down I looked up to see Dr. Cornelius looking at other books and papers about the kings and queens of old.

"Do you think these animals really existed Doctor?" I asked.

"I'm half dwarf. Of course I believe they exist. Unfortunately our people chased them away into hiding."

"When I'm king I will bring them back, somehow, with your help."

"Caspian that is a grand plan, but you must be careful when it comes to this topic. Never bring it up when you are around anyone besides me. Especially your uncle." Doctor Cornelius' face was shrouded by a look of fear.

His face was easily understandable. My uncle did not take kindly to his subjects who dared speak about the ancient times. I had seen and heard about many who dared to defy their king. This was punishable by death, slavery, and banishment. Banishment usually led to death anyway.

"Promise me this Caspian, promise me." He demanded.

"I promise I will never speak to anyone besides you about the olden days." The doctor gave a sigh of relief and went back to reading.

"Caspian, it is almost time to eat go put on more suitable clothing and do not let anyone see your mark." I got up and left dreading seeing my horrid uncle.

Lunch was a dreadful affair no one spoke. The food was quite good though.

******************************LINE BREAK*************************

3rd Person POV

Days, weeks, months, and 2 years past. Now Caspian was 16 and his aunt was pregnant. Late one night his aunt fell into labour and gave birth to a baby boy. The new heir to the throne. Because Caspian was no longer needed in the role as heir his uncle planned to kill him the following morning. Doctor Cornelius has found out about this and awoke Caspian immediately by dropping a heavy bag on his chest. "What is it" Caspian mumbled his voice laced with sleep.

"Get up, the baby has been born it's a boy. Your uncle plans to kill you in the morning. I've put together some food, drink, medicine, blankets, and other essentials to keep you alive. You must run away your Narnia's only hope." Cornelius pleaded with him. Caspian shot up in his bed and got changed into sturdy clothing. The half-dwarf led him down to the stables. There they found an all ready prepared horse which Caspian mounted. "Here take this, it is thought to be queen Susan's horn, it holds magical powers only blow it if you are in great danger." He urged

"Come with me you will not be safe here doctor." Caspian pleaded.

"No I must stay. Now leave before someone finds out."

"To late someone has found out." There stood Miraz. "Guards," he bellowed. Caspian could hear the loud thumping and clanking of the guards rushing to save their beloved king.

"Go Caspian." Cornelius slapped the horse and he was off.

******************************LINE BREAK*************************

I'm enjoying writing this story. I can't believe I have over 500 views! Which sounds really lame but then again this is my first story. I appreciate constructive criticism and any reveiw. I should have this updated by next week hopefully! Don't count on it though school starts up again on Monday and I'm taking a few national exams for potential scholarships. Although if anyone has ideas for future chapters I want ideas please! Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter includes little bits of the book.

Hey y'all. I know I've been gone for like a month. But don't fret young ones I'm back in business. I had two wind days the 9th and 10th. 80mph wind 6 people died. May they rest in peace. Also we had a snow day on pie day! Best day ever on a Tuesday! Also guys Vietnamese food is amazing. Anyway I back and I hope this chapter is ok. Also I read Miss. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. Omg it's amazing. Highly recommend. And the movie despite slight changes. Asa Butterfield is my fave along with Samuel L Jackson and Ava Green.

I DONT OWN THE RIGHTS!

Caspian's POV

As my horse charged through the woods a storm shook the land. Rain and darkness hindered my view. Jasper the horse sprinted at my command. Suddenly Jasper tripped his front legs failing and he toppled to the ground with me atop him. I clutched onto the satchel Dr. Cornelius had given me and I tumbled from Jaspers back.

I hit my head against something maybe a tree or a rock. Everything was confusing, I couldn't stand or see straight. I could feel something wet running down my head. Blood. Using my last remaining strength I grabbed the horn and blew as hard as I could. The last thing I remember was two strange creatures looking down upon my body splayed out across the ground blood dripping from my head. After that everything was black.

POV CHANGE TO SUSAN! They've already save the dwarf from being drowned. And Edmund battled him.

This is the scene right before they meet Caspian.

As we walk I can feel my mark burn. That's odd no one told me it would burn. Maybe it's only in Narnia that this happens. Oh well.

After a few minutes we hear talking and see a few large figures.

"Aslan?" Lucy suddenly shouts. Peter hushed her and told us to stay hidden behind the bushes. I notched an arrow and ducked down next to Lucy and Ed.

We watched Peter silently scout out our surroundings when out of no where a man attacked Peter with his sword.

I paid so closely to there fight hoping and praying Peter wouldn't get hurt. I didn't even notice Lucy was no longer by my side until suddenly.

"No. Stop!" She shouted. The two of them stopped fighting and looked around. Tons of Narnian creatures surrounded us. Maybe these guys weren't so bad.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked questionably. The dwarf had told us all about this boy who had caused him so much trouble.

"Yes and who are you?" He glared.

My heart skipped a beat those were the words forever imprinted on my arm. Regardless of that Peter could still be in need of my help so I shouted his name.

POV CASPIAN

"Peter!" A beautiful girl shouted. That name the name that had mocked me for years with not understanding. So this must be high king peter, but shouldn't he be dead.

"High King Peter?" I gasped.

"I believe you called." He replied.

The little rat mouse thing approached us and he spoke about being honored and such but my brain was still focused on the pretty girl who had shouted his name. I turned to look at her. Her eyes and body turned to me. Our eyes met and we slowly started to approach each other. She pulled her sleeve up just enough that I could make out the words I had said not even 3 minutes ago.

"Your, well, your him." She spoke softly while at the same time sounding shocked.

"And your her." I spoke back.

Susan POV

On our way to Aslan's How Caspian and I rode side by side in peace. Out of nowhere he asked the same question I had been itching to ask.

"What was it like when you got your mark?"

"Well where I come from, England, Soul Marks are extremely common. Everyone gets theirs on their 13th birthday. So my family and I expected the mark." I replied. "What about you Caspian." I questioned loving the way his name rolled off my tongue.

"I had no idea about it. On my thirteenth birthday I didn't bother celebrating cause Birthdays aren't a big deal. I went down to the training room and started demolishing some dummy's when suddenly I felt the burn of the mark. I hurried to my tutor, who had no clue about it, except for some of your writings. We looked through those and found you had one as well. I had no idea it would be you though."

We continued to talk until we found ourselves at Aslan's How.

THE END

I'm so sorry for the long wait for this pathetic piece of writing but I've been caught up in other things.

For those of you who haven't seen the live action beauty and the beast. OMG ITS AWESOME. The new song is good and the iconic actors even better. Emma Watson, Luke Evans, Dan Stevens, Emma Thompson, Sir Ian McKellen, Ewan McGregor, and Josh Gad all portrayed their characters wonderfully.

Thanks for reading,

Greencreek737


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter includes little bits of the book.

Hey y'all. I know I've been gone for like a month. But don't fret young ones I'm back in business. I had two wind days the 9th and 10th. 80mph wind 6 people died. May they rest in peace. Also we had a snow day on pie day! Best day ever on a Tuesday! Also guys Vietnamese food is amazing. Anyway I back and I hope this chapter is ok. Also I read Miss. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. Omg it's amazing. Highly recommend. And the movie despite slight changes. Asa Butterfield is my fave along with Samuel L Jackson and Ava Green.

Sorry about the 13th birthday and 14th birthday confusion thanks Kristen LeeKl for noticing!

I DONT OWN THE RIGHTS!

Caspian's POV

As my horse charged through the woods a storm shook the land. Rain and darkness hindered my view. Jasper the horse sprinted at my command. Suddenly Jasper tripped his front legs failing and he toppled to the ground with me atop him. I clutched onto the satchel Dr. Cornelius had given me and I tumbled from Jaspers back.

I hit my head against something maybe a tree or a rock. Everything was confusing, I couldn't stand or see straight. I could feel something wet running down my head. Blood. Using my last remaining strength I grabbed the horn and blew as hard as I could. The last thing I remember was two strange creatures looking down upon my body splayed out across the ground blood dripping from my head. After that everything was black.

POV CHANGE TO SUSAN! They've already save the dwarf from being drowned. And Edmund battled him.

This is the scene right before they meet Caspian.

As we walk I can feel my mark burn. That's odd no one told me it would burn. Maybe it's only in Narnia that this happens. Oh well.

After a few minutes we hear talking and see a few large figures.

"Aslan?" Lucy suddenly shouts. Peter hushed her and told us to stay hidden behind the bushes. I notched an arrow and ducked down next to Lucy and Ed.

We watched Peter silently scout out our surroundings when out of no where a man attacked Peter with his sword.

I paid so closely to there fight hoping and praying Peter wouldn't get hurt. I didn't even notice Lucy was no longer by my side until suddenly.

"No. Stop!" She shouted. The two of them stopped fighting and looked around. Tons of Narnian creatures surrounded us. Maybe these guys weren't so bad.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked questionably. The dwarf had told us all about this boy who had caused him so much trouble.

"Yes and who are you?" He glared.

My heart skipped a beat those were the words forever imprinted on my arm. Regardless of that Peter could still be in need of my help so I shouted his name.

POV CASPIAN

"Peter!" A beautiful girl shouted. That name the name that had mocked me for years with not understanding. So this must be high king peter, but shouldn't he be dead.

"High King Peter?" I gasped.

"I believe you called." He replied.

The little rat mouse thing approached us and he spoke about being honored and such but my brain was still focused on the pretty girl who had shouted his name. I turned to look at her. Her eyes and body turned to me. Our eyes met and we slowly started to approach each other. She pulled her sleeve up just enough that I could make out the words I had said not even 3 minutes ago.

"Your, well, your him." She spoke softly while at the same time sounding shocked.

"And your her." I spoke back.

Susan POV

On our way to Aslan's How Caspian and I rode side by side in peace. Out of nowhere he asked the same question I had been itching to ask.

"What was it like when you got your mark?"

"Well where I come from, England, Soul Marks are extremely common. Everyone gets theirs on their 14th birthday. So my family and I expected the mark." I replied. "What about you Caspian." I questioned loving the way his name rolled off my tongue.

"I had no idea about it. On my thirteenth birthday I didn't bother celebrating cause Birthdays aren't a big deal. I went down to the training room and started demolishing some dummy's when suddenly I felt the burn of the mark. I hurried to my tutor, who had no clue about it, except for some of your writings. We looked through those and found you had one as well. I had no idea it would be you though."

We continued to talk until we found ourselves at Aslan's How.

THE END

I'm so sorry for the long wait for this pathetic piece of writing but I've been caught up in other things.

For those of you who haven't seen the live action beauty and the beast. OMG ITS AWESOME. The new song is good and the iconic actors even better. Emma Watson, Luke Evans, Dan Stevens, Emma Thompson, Sir Ian McKellen, Ewan McGregor, and Josh Gad all portrayed their characters wonderfully.

Thanks for reading,

Greencreek737


End file.
